The Last Eagle
by lolgeorgie
Summary: "Hannah and Mercury Flora. They were keeping a secret from me." In a time where power is everything, can Jupiter find love amongst the power-hungry? What happens to those with great power, who do not want it? M for future scenes GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Secrets

My parents derived my name –Jupiter- from the Roman king of the Gods. Jupiter, in Roman mythology, had a thunderbolt for a weapon and an eagle as a messenger. He had two brothers, Neptune and Pluto, and they divided the world up between the three of them. Neptune favoured the sea, Pluto ruled under the Earth, guiding the dead, and Jupiter took the air.

When my elders would tell me this story and would tell me how strong a name I have, my younger self would be transfixed as I envisioned these wonderful Roman Gods in my head. Of course, that was until I became a little older and realised I was named after a hairy bloke that decides to take _air _over other more useful things when I am a young lady with a tendency to misbehave.

So, without further ado, my name is Jupiter Flora. I am 15 years old, 16 in 2 days, actually. I am home taught to use magic, and I am rather good at it if I say so myself. I am also the only daughter of Mercury and Hannah Flora- a pair of incredibly prestigious magical pure-bloods whom are renowned for their skills and dedication to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. I didn't really know what they worked as when I was younger. Though, as I naturally got older and so got more curious, I discovered my parents were in fact Unspeakables. They worked deep within the heart of the ministry, uncovering the secrets of space, love, time, death... Other powers with seemingly little explanation.

This sounds awesome right? "Oh Jupiter, I bet you're a genius! I bet you know all about the stuff they get up to!" Nope. Of course I don't. There is a reason my parents are referred to as Unspeakables and that's 'cos they don't speak about the stuff they get up to. Frankly, I don't mind too much either. My parents are both wonderful, good people, and they were chosen for their jobs for a reason, I suppose. Nothing to be done about it.

Being home taught is a struggle sometimes. I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but my parents seemed to think it would be best if I learned at home. "Safer" they said. I don't know why I'd be safer- I'm pretty alright as I am. Mom and Dad take it in turns to teach me... I do some pretty gruelling magic. I began to learn magic at the age of 5, casting wandless magic to levitate my toys across the room. Of course, when visitors saw me doing this they would flip out, children aren't supposed to do wandless magic- it's incredibly difficult to do, even for a fully trained wizard. So my parents decided to teach me at home, feeling that my magic is best looked after by those who raised me.

Hannah and Mercury Flora. They were keeping a secret from me.


	2. The Wand

"Jupiter Flora?" A young secretary poked her head around the Minister's door.

A young girl, roughly around 16, looked up at her. To say the girl was strange looking was an understatement. She had waist length blue hair, with bright purple eyes framed with long lashes that seemed to engulf her face. The girl was pale, short too, with a face that can be described as pretty. No, scratch that, the young girl was mystically beautiful.

"You can come in now. The minister would like to speak with you."

Jupiter stood up from the chair and wandered into the office, blinking against the sudden light of the sun shining through the window. The secretary ushered her in, and closed the door, leaving Jupiter alone with the minister.

The office was large, with 2 windows that had been magically altered to show the weather, even though the ministry was deep underground. It was covered in paperwork, frames of wizards and young witches adorning the walls beaming at her and smiling. His family maybe, Jupiter mused.

"Miss Flora?"

Jupiter transferred her odd eyes from her surroundings to the broad man in front of her. He was mid fifties, with sad eyes, she noticed. He did not look unfriendly, merely having a polite expression on his face as he scrutinised her.

"Please sit. Do you know why you are here?"

"No, sir."

It was true- she didn't know why she was here. Jupiter had been brought into work this morning, as she was every morning, with her mother and father and left to practice her lessons in the gym room. Glancing up at the clock, it was nearing 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Her parents usually picked her up from the gym at 2 to take her home, and instead a blonde secretary had fetched her, ushering her up to this office.

"I am sorry to say your parents were in an accident due to their line of work this afternoon, Miss Flora- Jupiter. They were transferred to St. Mungos instantly, however they did not pull through."

The blood was ringing in her ears. What? What was this man talking about? Her parents wouldn't just _leave her! _She had nobody else! Nobody-

"Jupiter?"

Jupiter's teeth gritted, her breathing becoming haggard. Her blue hair seemed to crackle around her and she noticed the minister warily noticing the sudden decrease in temperature.

"Jupiter? Jupiter!"

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. The water in the glass that was placed in front of her upon her arrival had turned into a solid block of ice, and looking down, she noticed her hands were turning grey.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

After the little incident in the minister's office, time seemed to rush past her without her being a part of it. She heard words but they barely made sense.

"Your parents left you everything, but you're too young to live alone-"

"Your parents have no immediate relations.. In fact you don't seem to have any family at all-"

"You will attend Hogwarts until further matters are addressed, we will keep in touch by owl, for now we will assign you a guardian to look after you until September-"

Whilst Jupiter had been taught to do incredible things with her skills, she had not been taught how to deal with grief. It was a raw, striking pain, something that seemed to stab at you every time you noticed something that dragged up a fresh memory. Grief followed her everywhere, and whilst she had not yet shed a single tear, her pain was slapped across her face like a beacon. It would pursue her to the ends.

"Miss Flora?"

Jupiter didn't even look up. She had been placed in a room above a pub for the time being, and hadn't eaten since she was told the awful fate of her parents yesterday. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor.

"Miss Flora." The voice repeated itself, this time sounding a little more pitying. Jupiter felt the bed she was perched on dip as the unknown intruder sat next to her.

"Look at me."

Jupiter blankly looked up and was taken aback by the impossibly blue eyes that seemed to x ray her very core. An elderly... Well, he couldn't be called elderly. He looked old, but he did not seem it. His presence emitted energy, life, magic. He had a long beard, reaching to his mid thighs and he wore a crooked typical wizards hat upon his head. He peered at her, smiling slightly, over his half moon spectacles that twinkled in the sunlight. Jupiter felt an instant warming to the man and offered a mere ghost of a smile back. Oh well, baby steps.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Well, I will be known as Professor Dumbledore to you soon, as you will be attending my school. But on a slightly less formal note- I have volunteered to be your legal guardian."

He offered out a hand for her to shake. She took it warily.

"I'm Jupiter Flora, though I think you know that already, Mr Dumble- Professor." Her voice came out raspy, a mere whisper compared to her normal happy voice. Happy. She could barely remember that feeling.

He beamed at her.

"I must say, Jupiter, you have very unique hair. Have you put a potion on it?"

"No, sir. My hair has always been this colour. And my eyes, my m-mum had the same col-colour hair and eye- eyes.." She trailed off, a fresh wave of grief breaking against her heart and she squeezed said eyes shut to regulate herself.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Jupiter. Losing somebody is a terrible thing, but losing people you hold close to you and very dear to you, most specifically family, can be destroying."

Jupiter choked back a dry sob. Dumbledore raised his hand and placed it upon her shoulder.

"Have you cried yet?" He asked her quietly.

"No, sir. It's not that it doesn't hurt, it's just, tears aren't coming..." She whispered back. Jupiter somehow felt she was betraying her parents by not making her grief clear, painfully evident.

"Tears will come, my dear. And so will the end of your pain, and you will look back on your memories of your mother and father and smile. They would not want you to blame yourself, or waste away hiding within yourself, hm?" His blue eyes, though sad, twinkled at her and he held out his hand.

Swallowing a large lump that seemed to have materialised from nowhere in her throat, she took his hand and was pulled up. She followed him out of the bedroom door and down some creaky, wooden stairs lit by candlelight.

They passed under a small archway and light and laughter seemed to hit Jupiter in the face. Looking around, she noticed they were in a cavern of sorts. The air was warm and friendly, a fire roaring happily in the fireplace and people mingled everywhere with drinks. She'd forgotten she was in an inn.

"This, Miss Flora, is the Leaky Cauldron. Located in Diagon Alley in London! I expect the person who brought you here didn't tell you much about where you were going,"

She shook her head. The person in question hadn't. They'd literally brought her here, whispered rather obviously about her to the barman and left, leaving him some money. The barman had been friendly though, brought her food and though she had left it, hadn't said a word when he came back to fetch it some time later.

"Where are we going?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"Diagon Alley. We have to buy you some school items for your year at Hogwarts- You'll be in sixth year, studying for your NEWTs. I understand you sat your OWLs at home with a Ministry supervisor?"

She nodded.

"May I ask your results?"

He probably already knew, so Jupiter shrugged.

"I got 'Outstanding' in every subject. Although my parents told me not to tell him all the spells I know."

"Why?" Dumbledore probed.

"Because they said I know more for my age than others, and showing him my magic may mean the ministry would be curious as to why my parents were teaching me such advanced stuff, I guess."

"Ah. How interesting. Those grades are something to be very proud of, Jupiter. You'll be almost top of your year when you come to Hogwarts."

He hummed happily as they wandered down the busy street. Year.. She'd forgotten about that. _Other people. _Friends. People she could talk about boys with (though she knew nothing to talk about) and to do her hair with (her hair was fine as it is, why would she talk about it?) and to study with. Well, that last one she didn't find another reason not to do.

People shot her odd looks on the street. Jupiter was surprised. She knew she looked odd with her blue hair and purple eyes, but wizards tended to look weird anyway so it had never bothered her. She'd never noticed the looks before when out with her mother or father walking down this same street. Maybe now she was walking down this street with a stranger, people's opinions became a lot more important. Suddenly, Jupiter felt very self conscious and vulnerable.

"Ready to get your school robes? You looked rather in a daze there."

Shaking her head, Jupiter managed a half smile and stepped into the bustling shop. There was a young couple looking at dress robes- wedding?- and a large red headed family. Jupiter managed a real smile this time and watched the family. At least she wasn't the only with bright hair anymore- the whole lot of them were completely ginger. Dumbledore seemed to recognize the family and chuckled.

"Why, fancy seeing a group of Weasleys." His voice boomed out.

All the Weasleys turned around, and upon seeing Dumbledore, called out greetings and flocked around him. Jupiter suddenly felt a bit out of place with this warm greeting, stepping back and smiling at the group of happy people. It was nice, seeing happy people. Especially a happy family. It seemed to help, even if her heart seemed to squeeze a bit.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, this is Jupiter Flora. She will be joining school this September for her sixth year. So, you'll be in the same year as Fred and George, Jupiter." He turned to her, his eyes twinkling yet again.

She couldn't even remember their names, even though he'd just told her. She knew Harry because Dumbledore pointed at him, and she assumed the one next to him to be Hermione, as Dumbledore had pointed at her, too. The rest were all redheads, and so mingled in as one.

"Hey." She stepped forward, smiling genuinely. If these people were to become her schoolmates she was going to make an impression. They all gawked at her odd features before smiling and greeting her back. The Weasleys parents finished their hushed conversation with Dumbledore. Jupiter had a feeling it was about her.

"Right, you lot, we better get going, we need to get Harry his owl feed still and that's all the way down the other end of the Alley." Mrs Weasley shouted, ushering them out of the door. They called a goodbye and left, leaving just the parents and Dumbledore and of course Jupiter.

The Weasleys gazed at her sympathetically. Mrs Weasley reached out and placed her hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

"It will be alright in the end, my dear. It always is." She pulled the startled girl into a quick hug with her before walking out of the door, Mr Weasley following her.

Dumbledore smiled after her and looked down at Jupiter, who was still looking shocked.

"Molly is very affectionate. She knew your parents... As well as anybody can know Unspeakables I suppose. The people who worked in the Department of Mysteries did not often venture or converse with the other departments. Your parents, as far as I understand, kept very much to themselves."

Jupiter nodded blankly. She was still trying to control the conflicting emotions running through her. She felt an overwhelming surge of happiness when Molly Weasley had hugged her, yet painful memories of her mother doing the same warm action popped straight into her head.

Shaking her head, she listened to Dumbledore's list of robes and the saleswoman ushered her over to standing stool and she was poked with pins whilst she had them fitted.

Dumbledore hummed in the background and smiled when she came out, clutching her robes.

"Sir, I don't have any money..."

"Not to worry, Jupiter. The minister explained- you have all your parents worldly possessions, as well as their incredible talents as far as I can see," He winked at her.

"This includes your parents Gringotts account, which they have a rather substantial amount of money in. They were paid very generously for their jobs due to the high risk, you see, so you have enough money to fairly... Last you the rest of your life, if you so wish it. I took the liberty of getting enough out for you to pay for your school things."

"Thank you, sir."

After paying for her robes, Jupiter left. She eagerly looked around the street for the friendly family they met, however they couldn't be seen. Feeling slightly disappointed, she looked up into Dumbledore's knowing gaze.

"You'll see them at Hogwarts, Jupiter. Don't worry. Now, may I see your wand? I have to perform some spells with it against mine so your magic recognizes me as your legal guardian."

"Um, sir, I don't have a wand. I've never had a wand."

He looked startled at this.

"How did you perform your exams?"

"I did it wandlessly. I mastered all the spells simply enough, I didn't feel the need for one..."

"But what did the examiner say when he saw you performing magic without a wand?"

"My parents got me a fake one and I simply used my hands, but holding a stick of wood."

Dumbledore gazed at her.

"You managed to do all of the spells required for the exams wandlessly, and still get outstanding results?"

Jupiter shrugged her shoulders. How was this a big deal?

"Yeah, sir."

He set off at a brisk walk, leaving Jupiter trotting after him.

"You seem to have surprised me, Jupiter. Only an incredibly, and I emphasise _incredibly _powerful witch or wizard can perform spells wandlessly. Let alone a young teenager whom has been home taught and used a fake wand to fool the examiner..." He chuckled.

Jupiter smiled smugly. Powerful? Cool. Of course, she had nobody to compare her powers to, so she didn't really know what powerful meant, but it still made her grin as this came from a professor at a school!

They reached a small shop that could be barely noticed. The sign read "Ollivanders".

"This is a wand shop," He told her.

"If you've been performing your magic outstandingly up till now without a wand, I am insatiably curious as to how you will perform with one."

They stepped inside. Jupiter felt like she was being talked to death, but then again she hadn't said much at all since the news about her parents. The wand shop was small, and very, very long. It was very dark except for a few lanterns and candles stood on shelves- and there were shelves and shelves of small rectangular boxes. The shelves stretched on for so long the corridor cascaded into darkness before Jupiter could see the end of it. She shivered, sensing anothers presence.

"Anybody there?" She called out suddenly to the darkness, not enjoying the feeling.

"Someone has a good sense of presence in them," A murmur came from the darkness and Mr Ollivander stepped out. He was a short man, elderly with a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. He looked like a dusty old librarian.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander." Dumbledore greeted the wandmaker, and Ollivander smiled up at him and tilted his head in greeting.

"You are here for a wand?" He enquired.

"Yes, sir." Jupiter seemed to be saying that a lot. Maybe short answers were becoming her thing.

"How old are you?" She'd forgotten. Today was actually her birthday.

"16, sir. It's actually my birthday today."

Dumbledore looked pointedly at her.

"You should have told me, Jupiter. Happy birthday none-the-less." Dumbledore smiled, amused.

Ollivander watched the exchange.

"And, why, pray, are you asking for a new wand?"

"I was home taught sir. I used wandless magic, and am only this year attending school properly."

"You used wandless magic? How old were you when you first started?" Ollivander seemed startled too. Why was it such a big thing? Jeez.

"5." Jupiter muttered.

"Hm. You are a very extraordinary girl, Jupiter." Ollivander smiled at her, then gasped.

"Wands! You will be a hard choice, very hard choice indeed, wandless magic indeed, maybe raven feather, that is rare..." He was muttering as he stalked down the shelves, throwing boxes on the floor as he shook his head.

Dumbledore had a pointedly interested look after the old man and Jupiter smirked.

"Is he crazy?" She whispered to the professor.

"Hm?" He said, pretending not to hear. He began to hum and rock on the balls of his feet.

"I said, is he-"

"Aha! Here, try this."

Ollivander thrust a box at her, opening the lid. She took the wand out of it. The wand felt cold, and a shiver ran up her arm. Almost instantly she dropped it.

"No. It feels like holding an icicle."

Ollivander began to mutter again and looked at her oddly.

"What is your second name, Jupiter?"

"Flora."

"Daughter of Mercury?"

"Yes, sir."

"I remember giving him his first wand. His was a very odd wand, very short. With a core of lion hair. Wandmakers don't usually use a mammal for the wand core, it's not a magical creature... Hmmm..."

He looked at her. Then gasped again and scurried off.

Jupiter raised her eyebrows at Dumbledore. He looked the other way, a smile playing around his lips.

Ollivander returned, seemingly looking like he really didn't want to give her this particular rectangular box.

"This is the oldest wand we have. It was made by Rowena Ravenclaw, whos familiar was actually an eagle. If I were to sell it to someone who collects founders items, it is priceless. For a student, it is just another wand."

Dumbledore gazed interestingly over Jupiter's head. She warily eyed the box.

"If it's such a precious wand, why are you bringing it to me?"

"Eagle feather. Willow. 11 and a half inches." He murmured, ignoring her.

"Another unique core. But here, try it."

Jupiter didn't even need to touch the wand when he took the lid off of the box before she knew it was hers. It's mere presence seemed to comfort her and make her feel powerful, confident, real. Jupiter raised her hand and the wand flew into it. Raising it, she murmured her favourite spell.

_"Expecto Patronum."_

As expected, her eagle flew out of the tip of the wand, flying around the shelves, lighting the whole store in a silvery glow. Ollivander beamed, as did Dumbledore. Her eagle flew out of a distant ceiling window, leaving the three alone.

"You know, Jupiter, after you start at Hogwarts you won't be able to perform spells outside of school anymore." Dumbledore said.

"Why not?"

"Your home teaching meant you were not included in the under 17 public magic law, but you will be when you begin to learn at a school."

"So you mean I won't be able to perform magic outside of school until I'm 17?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That sucks _so_ hard."


	3. Rowena's Last Daughter

After leaving Ollivanders, with his departing message of _"You better look after that wand! I expect great things from you!"_ ringing in her ears, Jupiter and Dumbledore went and grabbed the other things on her school list.

"You need to drop some subjects for your NEWTs Jupiter- so what would you like to study at NEWT level?"

"Um, well, I never liked Divination... I think I'd like to take Defence Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures? I always did like animals."

"I'll make a note of that and your timetable will be arranged for September. Now, Jupiter, how about some Floreans ice cream? I am rather partial to the toffee flavour."

The 1st of September was a week away, which left Jupiter with nothing to do. Dwelling over this whilst picking at her ice cream, she wondered what she'd fill her week with.

"What will happen when I go to school?"

"Well, you see, I am actually the headmaster of Hogwarts so I will be able to keep a sufficient eye on you after your sorting. What house would you like to be in?"

"It doesn't bother me. Your house doesn't define who you are."

Dumbledore beamed at her.

"I'm glad house animosity isn't drilled into you. Alas,"

He stood up suddenly, smiling down at her.

"You'll be living at Hogwarts until next summer, by which time you'll be 17 anyway and so legally able to live in your home alone. I must depart now, urgent matters to attend to, for which I apologise for. I trust you will be fine without me for the remainder of this week? The ministry are sending someone to come and fetch you from the Leaky Cauldron on the 1st to take you to Kings Cross."

He held his hand out and they shook, Jupiter smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you sir, for this. You have made me feel a lot better."

Dumbledore twinkled at her.

"Your parents are very, very proud of you. I know this because I can already sense some pride dwelling within myself and we have only just met. Until the 1st, my dear."

Jupiter watched his form get further away fondly. She was being honest, he _had _really helped her, simply by not walking on glass around her and instead treating her like she was sane- which she was, she was just grieving.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the morning of the 1st of September, Jupiter had already repacked her trunk twice and was pacing her room. The barman chuckled when he found her.

"You spend the whole week reading those books of yours for Hogwarts, you ain't got nothing to worry about, lass. Hogwarts better be prepared for the blue fury that you are!"

Jupiter turned around and surprised him with a hug. She _had _read all the books she had purchased twice over and memorised all the spells already.

"Thanks so much for looking after me this week, Ren. You didn't need to spend as much time talking to me but you did anyway. I will find a way to make it up to you somehow."

She tilted her head up and smiled up at him. For her first experience staying away from home, she had met many kind people and her life wasn't looking so hopeless anymore.

Ren Turner patted her on the head fondly.

"Don't be so silly, love. You're more than welcome to pop back from time to time and see old Ren- I'm also expectin' some letters so you better write to me and tell me how yer school is treating yer."

He stood up and looked out of her window.

"Your transport is here, me lovely Jupe- it's not goodbye yet! It's more of a see ya later! Which I will. And don't forget me letters else I'll 'ave ya."

She pecked him on the cheek and ran out, dragging her trunk behind her, laughing. She loved old Ren and his stories about people that would wander into the pub. Jupiter really would miss him.

Her "transport" was a sullen looking woman sent by the ministry. She didn't seem very happy to have to accompany Jupiter to the station, even if it was by side-along apparation.

"Are you ready?" She scowled at Jupiter.

" Yup." Jupiter beamed back and had her arm roughly grasped, before being submerged in darkness and seemingly squeezed through a tube. Ugh, she hated apparation.

They popped into Kings Cross station, platform 9 and ¾, and stepped out of the apparation point. The place was bustling with students, and they all looked so... _Like her. _Young and new and completely unaware to the blue haired girl happily gawking at them.

"Will you be alright from here?"

Jupiter didn't even bother answering, she lugged her trunk and herself towards the train. Her father had told her about this train and how many wonderful people he had met on it. Thinking of her father made her heart twinge. He truly was a remarkable man. With a sigh she remembered him charming her homework essays to turn them into beautiful birds, and setting them to fly around the rooms of their home. How he'd ruffle her hair and call her his beautiful little eagle.

"Jupiter? Oi!" A booming voice shouted out behind her and she turned around, shaken out of her daydream. The identical Weasley twins were coming up to her with identical grins on their faces. What were their names? Frank? Oh Merlin, she'd forgotten-

"You have odd hair. But that's alright. You remember us?" One of them grinned at her.

She stared up at him. What a great way to greet someone, she chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, the weird ginger people.. Don't remember your names though. You must not have made a good impression," Jupiter grinned right back.

The twins exchanged looks, identical eyebrows raised.

"Fred and George at your mercy, oh thou with the bluest locks." Fred said, pointing to himself and George.

Jupiter raised an eyebrow.

"You two are weird. But that's alright."

She turned and walked away, dragging her trunk with her. Feeling their presence, she noticed she was being flanked by them both, and they had confiscated her trunk.

"You know, stealing isn't a very good first impression," Jupiter growled.

"Neither is taking the piss-" George laughed.

"-but we tend to do that quite a lot too." Fred finished.

"But seeing as you're in our year at old Hoggy Warts-"

"- We'll be chivalrous and carry your things like good men should."

Jupiter stared at them.

"Do you finish each other's sentences often?"

Fred and George grinned at each other.

"I wasn't finishing your sentences, was I, George?"

"I don't think so, Fred. Do you need your ears testing, Jupiter?"

Jupiter threw her hands up exasperated and walked onto the train, both twins laughing behind her, still carrying her trunk.

It was after a very amusing train ride with the twins that Jupiter found herself suddenly staring up at the Hogwarts castle. It was huge. Lit by torches on its towers, the late sunset reflected off the stones, giving the whole castle a late summer glow. It took Jupiter's breath away.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Fred shook her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it, and I've seen some weird shit," Jupiter stared up at the castle.

"C'mon, we have to get a carriage. I suppose Dumbledore's going to thoroughly embarrass you by calling you up with all the little first years and you're a big sixth year." George grinned at her evilly. Jupiter shot him a glare.

They walked towards the carriages. Even though it appeared that the carriages were being pulled by invisible horses, Jupiter could sense them. Putting her hand out, she offered it to the invisible presence. She felt it sniff her and nuzzle her hand.

"Um, what are you doing? Get _in." _Fred and George tugged her into the carriages. There were two other girls in there who smiled brightly at her.

"Jupiter, this is Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Girls this is Jupiter! She's been home taught but she's come up to old Hogwarts for her NEWTs."

Angelina had very long blonde hair and she smiled at her brightly. Katie did the same.

"Nice to meet you, Jupiter! Any idea what house you'll be in?" Angelina asked as the carriage began to move.

"Nope.. According to George I'm going to be called up after all the first years though and be Sorted." Jupiter grimaced and Katie eyed her sympathetically.

"What a way to be introduced, eh? Everyone will know your name." Katie patted her back sympathetically.

"What's actually involved in the Sorting anyway? Do I have to do a test or something?" Jupiter asked, slightly panicking.

"No," Fred laughed, "You put on a mouldy old hat and he has a big fumble around in your thoughts and brain and see where you belong!"

"That sounds a bit gruelling," Jupiter mumbled.

"We're in Gryffindor- the brave of heart!" George said dramatically. Angelina and Katie both simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Just hope you're not in Slytherin- they're evil little wankers at best. All for themselves."

"We _might _still be your friend if you're in Slytherin though. But they're really pro-blood, nothing but pure and half-bloods in there. I don't think there's ever been a muggle-born in Slytherin..." Fred said thoughtfully.

"Hufflepuff's good too. They're known for loyalty. Ravenclaw is known for their quick wit and brains. Gryffindor... Well! They're just brave." Katie winked.

"I think I might be in Ravenclaw. This wand was made by Rowena Ravenclaw, y'know. And my patronus is an eagle."

All four of Jupiter's new friends ooh'ed and aah'ed at the wand.

"That must be priceless! How come you have it?" Angelina gasped, examining the wand.

"Well no other wand worked, and Ollivander was loathe to sell me it," Jupiter winked.

"But I didn't realise I would need one, I did magic without a wand perfectly fine."

The new friends gawked at the blue haired, purple eyed girl.

"..._WHAT?" _Fred and George both exclaimed at the same time.

Jupiter shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Jupiter, only the most renowned and powerful wizards and witches can even do a simple accio without a wand. And yet you can do normal magic?" Angelina gawked.

"I didn't think it was that important-"

The carriage juddered to a halt and distracted them all from whatever Jupiter was going to say. She gazed out of the window. How was the whole power thing such a big deal?

They all stepped out of the carriage and joined the flock of people flooding into the entrance hall. Not really knowing where she should go, Jupiter milled behind Fred, George, Angelina and Katie. The entrance hall was huge and imposing with a domed ceiling, and she suddenly felt a very rare bout of nerves.

"You alright?" George whispered kindly.

"Yeah... I just dunno what I'm supposed to do now? Do I go in with you, or-"

"Miss Flora? Jupiter Flora?" A tall, strict looking woman with a tight grey bun walked over to the five of them. George winked at her and they left her with the woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration. How are you finding the school so far?" McGonagall's eyes flashed kindly at her. Jupiter suspected that she'd been fed a story about her parents.

"It's very nice. Very... Big."

The professor laughed. It was a happy sound.

"Yes, it has that impression on people-" She checked a small pocket watch. "The first years will have finished being sorted in about 5 minutes, and then I'll take you in. The headmaster will announce you so don't worry."

Jupiter grinned wryly.

"Don't worry, professor? I'm about to be 'announced' in front of hundreds of students I've never met before, and I have bright blue hair."

"Yes..." McGonagall eyed her hair disapprovingly. "Why would you dye your hair?"

"It's not dyed!" Jupiter huffed. "My hair has been this colour since I was born! My mom-" Jupiter faltered and looked at the floor.

She felt a small pressure on her shoulder. Looking up, McGonagall was looking down at her kindly.

"Come on then, Miss Flora. Time for your Sorting."

Jupiter nervously followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. 4 long tables, with hundreds of robed students... All staring right at her. Jupiter suppressed a smirk as she saw Fred and George enthusiastically waving at her.

"Students, I would like you to welcome Jupiter Flora. She is a new student and will be in the sixth year, studying her NEWTs."

Looking up, Dumbledore inclined his head at her from his position at the staff table. There was a stool just in front of it, and after sitting on it, McGonagall took an old, decomposed looking hat from a small table, and smiled kindly at her, placing it on Jupiter's head.

"_Ahhh.. You're an interesting one." _A voice whispered by her ear. Jupiter tried not to jump.

"_Extraordinary power.. You don't even know half of what you are capable of, my dear." _

"And what am I capable of?" Jupiter thought.

"_Great things. You sense what others cannot, you see where others are blind. Great things are from you... Tragedy so early in life... But you are descended from one of our founders... Did you know that?"_

"No..." Jupiter whispered. She could see students muttering. This was a long Sorting.

"_Yes... You are a descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw herself.. But it appears that you have all the traits for each house. Your clear cunning and power would place you in Slytherin... Your loyalty to your new friends would place you in Hufflepuff... Your genius and history would place you in Ravenclaw... And your massive bravery in the face of tragedy and danger would mean that Gryffindor is the place for you."_

Jupiter shifted nervously in her seat. The other students were gawking at her. She wished the Hat would hurry up- she was making a bad impression already.

"_There's only one thing for it.. Where do you WANT to be?" _The hat murmured into her ear.

"Gryffindor." Jupiter said in her head loudly.

"_Well then it had better be... _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the final word, sealing her house.

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Jupiter beamed and bounced her way over to them. Fred and George grinned at her and clapped her on the back as she sat down.

Fred smiled down at her, and reintroduced her to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry grinned at her. "Hogwarts is big, right?"

Jupiter widened her eyes and dramatically motioned with her arms.

"Huuuuuge." She said around a mouthful of food.

"I like your scar, by the way. It's pretty funky, the whole lightening thing and everything. We'd go together. Scarhead and the girl with the weird blue hair." Jupiter smiled cheekily at her new friend. Harry gaped at her.

"You don't know me? Why I have a scar?"

"Nope. Why should I know you? Are you secretly famous, or something?" The immediate vicinity around Jupiter went quiet to watch the exchange.

Harry Potter looked at her for a little longer and then his face broke out into a beam.

"Something like that. But don't worry about it. To you I'm just Scarhead." Harry laughed.

The whole hall was abuzz with conversation and Jupiter felt far, far happier than she had done in a long time. Glancing up to the staff table, Dumbledore inclined his head at her and smiled at her. Jupiter smiled back and fell back into conversation with the twins and her new friends.


	4. Power

_**Please review! It spurs me on to write more! -Georgie**_

* * *

Angelina and Katie looked at each other nervously over Jupiter's bed. The blue haired girl was rolling around, grumbling and moaning in her sleep.

"Do we wake her?" Angelina hissed, wringing her hands.

"I don't know!" Katie whispered back.

"Jupiter? Jupiter, wake up, you're having a nightmare..." Angelina shook her gently.

Jupiter shot up, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Urrghhhhh... Sorry guys, did I wake you?"

The sheepish looks on their faces gave Jupiter her answer. She threw the duvet back, muttered a hasty apology, grabbed her robe and left the dormitory. Jupiter descended the stairs into the common room. She smiled again at the room- earlier that night she remembered her awe at the homely gold and red common room. Unfortunately, she had other things on her mind.

Her dreams were awful. Plagued with flashing green lights, images of her parents... They made no sense but they left Jupiter with a weary mind. Jupiter climbed through the portrait hole.

She shouldn't be leaving the common room- she had absolutely no idea where she was and Jupiter wasn't so sure of the rules about wandering around at night, but she knew she needed a bit of alone time.

Jupiter wandered aimlessly down the stoned corridors. They were only lit by candlelight, and all of the portraits were sleeping. Finding some stairs, she crept up them, keeping her eyes closed, feeling her way up. Feeling the wall suddenly end, she opened her eyes. She was greeted with a gust of cold wind in her face, and a large platform, with a barrier. The platform opened off, giving a beautiful view of the moonlit grounds below the castle.

Jupiter bounded towards the barrier and clutched it, leaning over it as far as she could without taking her feet off the ground. She revelled in the cold chill of the night air, the way it spread goosebumps across her skin and allowed her to feel so much more alive than she had done in years. Lifting her hands, she conjured two balls of light in either palm. Crushing her palms together, she flung her arms around her and instantly tiny balls of light surrounded her. Laughing breathlessly, she span in her magic, revelling in her personal, self made solar system. Her blue hair glinted in the light, making it seem even more mystical.

"And why would I find such an odd looking witch dancing at the top of the Astronomy tower in the dead of night?"

Jupiter jumped around, raised her hand and clenched it, bringing it fast towards her. A very ginger and now very surprised Fred Weasley came flying out of the shadows towards her. Recognising him, she halted his flight and set him down gently.

"Um... Sorry. You made me jump."

Fred gaped at her. "Did you just _summon_ me with your _hands?_"

Jupiter shifted her feet awkwardly. "Like I said, you scared me!"

Fred nodded dumbly. Then the smirk Jupiter had came to recognise spread across his face.

"You want me that bad you're summoning me, Jupie Wupie?"

"Shut up Fred," Jupiter snapped irritably.

"Wait, how did you know I was Fred and not George?" Fred quirked an eyebrow.

"Dunno. Just knew." Jupiter quirked an eyebrow right back and they stared at each other for a moment, challenging.

"Anyway, if you're pranking that irritable man with the cat tonight, I am not getting involved."

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"Again, I just knew." Jupiter smiled sweetly at him and skipped away. She really did 'just know'. She had a knack for guessing things correctly... All the time. Every time. In fact, Jupiter can't remember ever getting a guess wrong. How odd.

"Ask me a question! A question about yourself, something that nobody else knows," She asked Fred suddenly.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I just..." She stopped for a moment. She could tell him. Couldn't she?

"Basically, I can't remember ever having getting a question or a guess wrong. And I don't know how I know things... I just do. And I want you to ask me a question that nobody else but you would know to see if it's true." Jupiter confessed.

Fred eyed her. "Where did I sneak out to on weekends in the summer holidays, when I was 14?"

Jupiter didn't even hesitate in answering. "You snuck out to the local village, Ottery St Catchpole, because you liked the muggle cafe they had there. You also were very fond of the waitress even though she was a lot older than you were."

Fred gaped at her. Jupiter wrang her hands nervously.

"I don't know how I know that." She murmured.

"What's my biggest fear?" He shot at her.

"Being alone! And you fucking hate it when custard is lumpy because George once put a fake eyeball in your cake and you nearly ate it, and lumpy custard reminds you of it! Shit!" Jupiter clapped her hands over her mouth. Fred warily looked at her.

"You better not tell him that. He'll prank me with it for weeks." He half heartedly joked.

"I'm sorry," Jupiter mumbled.

"It's okay! It's a bit weird, but at least if someone comes up to you and is like 'GUESS WHO!' you'll know who it is," He grinned at her.

"Well, Jupie. Known you for one bloody day and you know my deepest darkest secrets." He wiggled his fingers at her.

"Wait... Does that mean you know what I'm into?"

Jupiter winced. "Now I do."

Fred howled in mock horror. "CAN A MAN HAVE NO PRIVACY?"

She smirked at him. "Apparently not with the things you like,"

"I could ruin your life if I told your friends the things I know about you now, Fred. So I advise you not to get on my bad side." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Or I could always... Y'know... _Tie you up. _But you'd like that." She grinned at him before shooting him a two fingered salute and jogging off back down the towers stairs. Fred stared after her, mouth wide open.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was happily that Jupiter bounced down the dormitory stairs with Katie and Angelina. Despite how late she had stayed awake last night, she was ready for a day at... _School. _School was so new and brilliant Katie and Angelina kept exchanging smiles at her enthusiasm.

Making their way down to the Great Hall, she was stared at the entire way. Jupiter turned to Angelina.

"Why do people keep _staring?" _

"Because you have blue hair," Angelina grinned. "And you're dancing around and singing songs at 8 in the morning. There's like a law in Hogwarts that nobody should be happy in the morning," The girls laughed. They got more sleepy glares.

Flopping down at the table, Jupiter grabbed a piece of toast. Smearing raspberry jam all over it, she took a bite, then promptly started choking on it when three unnamed bodies sat down at the table none-too-lightly, jolting her.

"Why is she dying on her first day?" George asked the girls, gesturing at Jupiter hacking wildly.

"Because you idiots just made her swallow practically a whole piece of bread. _Evasco," _Katie rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Jupiter.

Jupiter gestured a thumbs up with watering eyes to Katie. Wiping her eyes, she looked up to see who knocked her. She wasn't surprised to see Fred and George grinning at her, but who was... _Woah. _He was _gorgeous. _

"This is Lee Jordan. Lee, this is Jupiter Flora. Don't let the hair put you off.. But she is a bit weird," Jupiter glared at George who smirked back.

"Hey Lee," Jupiter greeted, then turned back to her toast. Wouldn't do to be staring at the hot boy with toast hanging out of your mouth. Angelina and Katie caught her eye and Jupiter gestured with her eyes at Lee. Angelina and Katie exchanged a look, then nodded their agreement with Jupiter, all three expelling dreamy sighs.

Fred, George and now Lee watched the exchange bewildered. Fred glanced at the other two boys.

"Girls are _weird." _

The other two nodded their agreement, then got up to go to class, leaving three laughing girls in their wake.

XxXxxXxXXxxxX

Those three laughing girls wandered into Transfiguration. Jupiter was now a bit nervous.

"Is transfiguration hard?" She asked Katie apprehensively.

"Depends. Some people are good at it but are crappy at other subjects, and some people are shit at this and amazing in everything else. It's just personal talent and preference, I guess," Katie said thoughtfully.

Sitting at any empty seat, Jupiter found herself next to a boy she didn't recognise or hadn't met yet. He was wearing a Gryffindor tie though, so he couldn't be too bad. The boy turned to her and smiled, eyeing her hair. Like everyone seemed to.

"Hey, haven't seen you before... You're the new girl, right? Jupiter?"

Jupiter smiled at him. "Yeah. Jupiter Flora."

The boy smiled back. "Oliver Wood. Pleased to meet you. You have the weirdest hair I have ever seen."

"Thanks!" Jupiter laughed.

Wood was about to say something else but McGonagall swept in, her eyes sweeping the room and lingering on Jupiter. She inclined her head slightly in greeting.

"Today we will be transfiguring these teapots into cats. Listen to my emphasis on _cats, _students. No kittens please, or you will be marked down as 'T'." McGonagall went on to explain the wand movements and spell incantation, and then left them to their own devices. Jupiter bit her lip.

She knew how to do this. After an argument with her parents at home about wanting a pet, she had transfigured her mother's favourite china pot into a tiger cub. Instead of going ballistic like she had expected, her parents had sang her praises. Unfortunately, her mother transfigured the cub back, much to Jupiter's disappointment.

She smiled fondly at the memory, then went and retrieved a teapot. Choosing a bright orange one, and not bothering to get her wand out, Jupiter simply waved her hand over the teapot, transfiguring it into a bright ginger cat.

The room went quiet, all of them staring at Jupiter and her ginger cat. The cat nuzzled her hand and she smiled, cooing at it, unaware to the attention she was attracting.

"30 points to Gryffindor! That was _excellent, _Miss Flora! I have never seen anybody accomplish it on their first try before, congratulations." Jupiter grinned at the teacher, and smirked at Fred, who sent her a glare then gestured at his teapot that was sporting a calico tail. She burst out laughing.

"Can you transfigure it back for me again, please?" McGonagall asked.

Nodding, Jupiter sadly waved her hand over the cat and it shrunk, turning back into an orange teapot.

Now the room was deathly silent. Jupiter glanced around nervously.

"D-Did you just do that _wandlessly and wordlessly, Miss Flora?" _McGonagall spluttered.

Jupiter shifted. "Um..."

"But... But..." McGonagall said, then shook her head disbelievingly.

"I will be telling your guardian about this. This is an extremely powerful thing you just did, Miss Flora, something very _very _advanced beyond your years,"

"Oh... Am I in trouble?" Jupiter gasped. She did _not _want to be in trouble on her first day.

McGonagall laughed shakily. "Definitely not."

The remainder of the lesson went quite boring, actually. Jupiter sat with her hand on her cheek, due to completing her work, she had nothing to do. At one point she heard a shout of triumph and turned around, looking at George, who instead of transfiguring his teapot into a cat, managed to transfigure it into a squealing pig.

Even McGonagall's lips twitched.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm sorry, Jupiter, but that was so _fucking _cool. Merlin!" Angelina said dramatically. "I wasn't sure whether to believe you yesterday when you said you could do wandless magic... But now I do! Do more!" She scrambled up and sat crosslegged next to Jupiter on the floor in the common room. The day had passed well, but in all of her classes she had received similar reactions to her magic. She never bothered to get her wand out- she had done all the spells before.

"Like what?" Jupiter laughed.

"Like that star spell I saw you doing last night," A voice came from behind them. Fred and George stood there, grinning at her. Angelina crooked a questioning eyebrow at Jupiter. "Later" Jupiter mouthed.

Jupiter grinned, and stood up. She held her hands out, and instantly the balls of light appeared in the palms of her hand. Crushing her hands together, she waved them above her head and the stars erupted around her.

"Woah..." Angelina said breathlessly. Other people in the common room had the same reaction.

Jupiter summoned the tiny little stars back and directed them towards a half asleep Katie, who was snoozing over her homework. The stars settled on her clothes, giving her the impression of being covered in snowflakes that were like little lights. Jupiter clapped her hands suddenly, and the stars vanished.

"That is actually some of the most beautiful magic I've ever seen,"

Jupiter blushed at George's compliment.

"Guess what?" Fred shot at her, giving her a knowing grin.

"You're keeping the pig George transfigured as a pet because you think that it looks a bit like a Slytherin called Marcus Flint, and you're planning on setting it loose in the Great Hall at breakfast, whilst it squeals 'I am Marcus! Help me! That Marcus over there is an imposter! Catch him!'" Jupiter said coolly, examining her nails.

"Told you." Fred said to George, who gawked at her.

"How did you know that?" Angelina asked, shocked.

Jupiter shrugged. "I actually don't know."

George flopped down on the sofa. "Maybe it's, like, hereditary. Does your mom or dad have that?"

"Um, I don't know." Jupiter mumbled.

"Why don't you owl them and ask them?"

Fred watched Jupiter's head shoot up, her eyes full of sorrow.

"My parents died about a week ago," She whispered. "Excuse me." They watched as she got up and walked briskly out of the common room.

"Shit." George said. "Should we go after her?"

Angelina shook her head. "She needs some time alone I think. I can't believe she's come to school when her parents died only a week ago... She must have no family to look after her or something..."

"Wasn't she with Dumbledore that day we met her in the robes shop, Fred?" George looked to his twin, brow furrowed.

"Yeah she was... She looked all pale and ill _then _as well. Maybe he's like, her guardian or something?"

"Yeah. Maybe."


	5. The Mermaid

Jupiter wandered through the corridors, heading towards the entrance hall. Thoughts whirled around her head like a swarm.

She hadn't thought about her parents since she arrived at Hogwarts yesterday. The guilt she was expecting didn't come. She knew her parents would be turning in their graves if they knew she was at Hogwarts. They were always so careful about who she could see. Unfortunately this probably was the reason Jupiter was so rebellious.

She walked through the large doors of the entrance hall, and steadily made her way across the grounds towards the lake. The sun was setting and it was still very hot. The summer had been a warm one that year and it had yet to get colder. Sighing, Jupiter smiled slightly. Even though her parents had been protective, they had still been awesome.

Jupiter reached the edge of the lake and began to walk around it, in the opposite direction to the Forbidden forest. Reaching a small copse of trees, she walked through them and ended up in a little clearing. She was hidden from view from the castle, and she revelled in the mystery. Hearing a twig snap, she whirled around and glared into the darkness of the trees. Seeing nothing, Jupiter shrugged.

A stupid, ridiculous, downright moronic idea took over her. Anyone could see. She definitely wouldn't do it. Hm. Well if she wasn't doing it, why was she already stripping off?

A keen pair of blue eyes widened slightly as they spotted what the blue haired girl was doing from their hiding place. Too frightened to move in case they were caught, the person had little choice but to stay as still as possible and watch.

Jupiter was now clad in just her bottom underwear. Her bare breasts were covered in goosebumps despite the warmth, and laughing, she dived into the lake, leaving her clothes (and probably her dignity) behind.

The water was cool and inviting, and she dove deeper. Pointing her hand at her throat, she conjured gills. Taking a deep breath of the oxygen in the water, she grinned and shook her hands. Glancing at them, she smirked at her webbed fingers. Jupiter rubbed down the sides of her legs, a tail forming as she went. Any onlooker glancing at Jupiter would have thought she was simply a humanish looking mermaid.

Jupiter swam and dove, jumped out of the water and then jumped back down, raced the fish she found and nearly had a heart attack when she spotted the squid. Luckily it seemed to take no notice of her, so she passed by unharmed.

Fred Weasley gazed at the water, feeling a mixture of emotions. After being stupidly curious and following Jupiter, he now wasn't sure whether to let the teenage boy in him come out or be the friendly guy and regret seeing her like that. But he couldn't regret it.. He took in a breath of calming air as he remembered her pale legs, how flawless and soft her skin was, the way her blue hair rippled down her back as she had stripped.. Oh man, if George could see him now.

He ducked down again as she swam towards the edge of the lake. Stifling a gasp, he saw her tail flicker out of the water. He watched her heave herself up the bank, then wave a hand over her mermaid body.. Her tail changed colour and shrank, transforming back into those legs, and her hands were no longer webbed.

Jupiter paused. She knew she had to stop doing these reckless things, but the freedom had gotten to her head a little. She bent over, grabbing her top, when she paused again. An inner sense told her that she was not alone. Looking sharply up, she reached out a hand and clutched at the air, and then dragged it towards her.

Mortified, Fred tried to fight against the magic yanking him towards her, but he had no idea how to stop it before he stumbled into the clearing, right at a very naked Jupiter's feet. He watched a blush creep across her face whilst she hastily covered up her breasts as best she could.

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?" _She hissed at him angrily.

"I was following you! I thought you were upset but then you started stripping so-" Fred stammered.

"So you thought you would watch me?" The furious witch growled.

Fred blanched. "No, I didn't want you to know I saw but there was no way for me to leave, so I just wanted to wait for you to leave before me."

Jupiter's face suddenly took on a rather frightening smirk.

"I could blackmail you with this."

Fred gaped, "You wouldn't! It wasn't my fault! Merlin, you're evil, I swear to God," He stammered, wringing his hands.

Jupiter burst out laughing and turned around, pulling her robe over her head. "Tell anyone what you saw, Fred darling, and I will _destroy _you."

Fred gulped comically, then ran after her, allowing himself a little chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jupiter woke up the next day feeling far better. Her friends had watched her a little warily, but they were perfectly normal with her after she'd told them she was fine. Tilting her head, she let out a small groan. She'd woken up 10 minutes before the alarm. Leaning on her elbows and looking around the room, she noticed that Angelina and Katie were still asleep. Hearing a noise, she whipped her head around to see an owl at the window.

Jupiter got out of bed and tiptoed to the window, letting it in. The owl dropped her letter and nuzzled her hand as she stroked it absent-mindedly, picking up the letter. "_Jupiter Flora" _was written across the front of it in cursive writing.

Opening it, she quickly scanned it.

"_Jupiter,_

_I'd like you to come up to my office after dinner this evening, at around 7 o'clock. _

_Professor Dumbledore._

_PS- Do you also share my fondness for Parma Violets?"_

She grinned at her guardian's letter. He was distinctly quirky, but in a good way. He seemed to always be emitting hope and happiness. Folding the letter back up, she scribbled a quick 'I'll be there' and gave it to the owl to take back.

Feeling alert, she hurriedly got dressed within a few minutes and rushed down to breakfast. She was one of the first ones there, which was unusual. There was nobody at all at the Gryffindor table, a few stragglers at the Ravenclaw, nobody at the Hufflepuff and one lanky blonde kid at the Slytherin table. Jupiter eyed him. He didn't look like he was well, his eyes were dark and slightly sunken. Making an instant decision, Jupiter seemingly floated over to the Slytherin table and she sat opposite him.

The boy stared down at his food, not even noticing that a bright blue haired witch was beaming at him.

"Oi,"

He jumped, startled, and narrowed his eyes at her. Jupiter tilted her head at him curiously.

"What's up?" She asked, frowning.

He glared at her. "Excuse me, do I even _know _you?"

Jupiter grinned. "Nope, that's a good thing though. I find it's much easier to talk to people you don't know."

The boy shook his head. "I don't. Now go away, people will think I'm weird if I'm not insulting or cursing you," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"'Cus I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. And I'm a Slytherin. They just don't get on, I'm telling you."

Jupiter smiled slightly. "I could've been a Slytherin, if I'd have chosen this house. The hat gave me a choice, you see, because I have traits for all four."

"Really?" He eyed her, as though expecting her to burst out with a 'GOT YOU!'

"Yeah. But I chose Gryffindor, because the first people I met were in there, and I didn't want to be alone."

Jupiter reached over and helped herself to some of his breakfast. He stared at her still.

"Anyway, I'm Jupiter. Jupiter Flora," She stuck out a hand, the one not holding a spoon, and he hesitantly shook it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Y'know, I've heard some pretty shit stuff about Malfoy's. You seem alright though, and I've only been talking to you for two minutes."

"Yeah..." Draco muttered, itching the back of his head.

"Are you a mud-muggleborn?" He burst out suddenly.

"No. I'm a pureblood." She eyed him again.

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really. My father thinks it does.. It doesn't really bother me as much as it used to."

Jupiter smiled at him. "Why?"

"A girl in my year is far, far smarter than anyone else in this year and she's muggleborn. It just shows that pureblood isn't really that much of a big deal."

"Hermione Granger, by any chance?"

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"Met her the other day. She's smart. Nice, friendly, bit up-your-arse, but she's a lovely girl. Very pretty," She added, hinting.

Draco's eyes shot up. Jupiter may have imagined it, but a tinge of colour tainted those pale cheeks.

"Mmm."

Sipping a goblet of milk, Jupiter spied Fred and George looking curiously over her way. As were a lot of Slytherins and others, but the Slytherins were more... glaring. Apparently people

"I'd better go, Malfoy. Your house is shooting death at me with their eyes. I don't think they like lions too much," Jupiter laughed.

"Fuck them. They're so full of shit anyway. See you soon, Flora."

Jupiter winked at him, flicking the finger at a few particularly nasty looking Slytherins and continuing on her way to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked her curiously, munching on his toast.

"The lad looked miserable. I wanted to make a new friend."

"You just went and sat at the Slytherin table? Alone? A Gryffindor?" George asked incredulously.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Jupiter asked, eyeing up Fred's toast.

"I'm surprised she came back alive."

"Are you a living corpse, Jupie?" George poked her.

"You guys are weird," Jupiter mumbled over a mouthful of Fred's toast.

"HEY! That's mine!"

* * *

**This story is getting so much deeper than I expected. I quite like it. OOOOOH. Will have some Fred/Jupiter bonding soon ;-) **

**Teaser from next chapter: **

_"You are down on official ministry papers as "Jupiter Flora Ravenclaw"." -Albus Dumbledore_

**Also I know this chapters rather short, but the next chapter is pretty important in the story**_  
_


	6. Jupiter Flora Ravenclaw

Jupiter snoozed lightly in History of Magic. Angelina was fast asleep, Fred and George had even brought pillows along to sleep. Professor Binns droned on.

"Rowena Ravenclaw bore a daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, who still wanders our corridors today... Named the Grey Lady. If you are lucky, she will speak to you, but it is not often."

Jupiter sat up, alert. What was it the Sorting Hat had said? _"A descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw herself..." _Hm. Whilst that was cool, she didn't see how. Her blood was pure, she knew that. Her parents hadn't said much about their bloodline, though. Jupiter frowned. Her parents had always avoided the question of bloodline. She'd asked a couple of times- a grandmother, perhaps? An uncle? But no such family existed. Just odd guests that would sometimes come, and they'd always give her the same weird, creepy, cryptic message.

"_You'll find out your own answers when you ask yourself the question."_

Jupiter snorted. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Those people were weird.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. She'd spotted Malfoy in the corridor- he'd offered her a slight smile which made his face looked like it would break. She'd grinned happily back.

Knocking on the Headmasters door, she could already sense his nervousness. Stress, too. Also... Apprehension? Why was he apprehensive about seeing her? And why the hell could she sense his feelings?

A voice called "Come in," and she entered, looking around interestedly. The room whizzed and burred, filled as it was with delightful magical objects. Jupiter began to examine a particularly interesting piece before she darted back up. She felt her face blush. What a moron.

Dumbledore grinned at her. "I'm glad you like my office. Please sit down, Jupiter."

She made her way to the plush chairs, seating herself down and looking at him straight in the eye. His eyes narrowed suddenly, and instantly images of a younger Dumbledore were sifting through her mind like book pages... A blue haired woman, laughing, him dancing with her... A hushed conversation with Helena Ravenclaw, a dark haired, dark eyed boy with handsome aristocratic features, glaring at him with hatred...

Jupiter pulled back, gasping. Dumbledore was stood with his wand pointing at her.

"What did you just do?" He barked.

Jupiter stood also, "Sir, I honestly, I- _I don't know what the hell I just saw." _She wrang her hands, horrified. How did she see that, those memories?

"You're telling me you just looked through my mind without even realising you were doing it?"

Jupiter paled.

"I was looking through your mind?"

"Yes. You were. And with an extraordinarily powerful force, too. I could not force you out." He glanced at her worriedly before sitting back down.

"Sit."

Jupiter sat.

"Sir, I am _so _sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologise, child," he snapped. Instantly his irritated face softened. "I apologise, Jupiter. I think I may just have been very surprised by the fact you just one upped me." He smiled.

Jupiter smiled warily back. "I would never one up you purposely, sir," she said quietly.

He beamed at her. "Good. Because I think I'd be a bit embarrassed to be one upped by a 16 year old girl."

Jupiter waited.

"Ah yes, the reason you are here..." Dumbledore suddenly looked very sad.

"Your parents were incredible people, Jupiter. A pair of powerful magical people. They were good friends of mine, too. The amount of times your mother and I would bicker... She was always right, though... She always seemed to know the right ingredient for a potion, or the right wand movement for a spell..." Dumbledore began, smiling lightly.

"I offered to be your guardian because your mother and father were part of the Order of the Pheonix- a secret society against Voldemort. Jupiter, you are here to know, that your parents did not die in an _accident." _He said the word scornfully.

"Your parents were far too smart to be killed by such a thing. No, they were murdered by Voldemort."

Jupiter stared at him. "Wh-Why?" She managed to stutter out.

"Because they were Unspeakables- they were also spies. They watched the ministry for us, they watched them dabble in the very _cores _of magic and they gave upon the Order secrets which were used to save so, so many lives back in the First Wizarding War," He sighed, sounding far older than he looked.

Dumbledore looked up. "Voldemort killed your parents because your parents had a secret. He desperately wanted it- _needed it- _because he is a mere half-blood, as they would say. You are descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The Grey Lady had a daughter. It took your mothers sweetest wiles to get Helena Ravenclaw to tell her this."

"What has this got to do with anything, sir?"

"Jupiter, listen carefully. Helena Ravenclaw gave birth to that child, and bequeathed all of her magic unto it. Along with the childs pure magic blood, it was being infused with Rowena Ravenclaw's greatest magical secret. When the Baron murdered Helena, she crawled to her childs cradle in the forest, and she forced her magic into the baby. The Grey Lady told your mother how the baby's hair turned blue, how the baby's eyes changed from their brown to the brilliant purple that you have got. That child was undoubtedly the most powerful witch on earth."

Jupiter blinked, rather stupidly. "I don't understand where you are going with this..."

"Jupiter, _you are that child." _

"What? But that child would be more than 900 years old! How the hell can I be that child?"

"It is vital that you understand this! Magic manifests itself, child- the magic that you were filled with was far, far too much for an ordinary magical baby to handle. The magic _had _to get out somewhere, so it created a protective ball around you. Like the _protego _shield, but far far stronger. You were frozen within that magical ball. For 900 years, until the Grey Lady whispered your location to your mother, and she found you."

Jupiter stood up. "Sir, this is absolutely ridiculous. I am not Rowena Ravenclaw's granddaughter. By telling me this, you are also telling me that my parents were not my real parents. This would mean that I have been.. What, BREWING in a magical ball for 900 _bloody _years until someone found me?"

Dumbledore looked quietly at her as she shouted. "That is exactly what I mean. Your parents were real, Jupiter. When your mother collected you from Albania, the moment she reached into your century old dome of magic, her magic cradled yours. Genetically, and magically, she is your mother."

"What about dad?"

"Family is not in blood."

"So I don't have a father?"

"Well, I suppose you do- whoever the Grey Lady conceived you with. But all your genetics from Helena Ravenclaw completely evaporated the moment your mother scooped you up, and you took your first breath of real air."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jupiter whispered, her eyes welling up. How was she supposed to deal with this? This was beyond anything she'd ever imagined her power to come from.

"Your mother left instructions that if anything were to happen to your parents, you were to be told of your heritage. And why you were so sheltered throughout your life."

Jupiter blinked rapidly, staring down at her lap.

"So why did Voldemort murder my parents?" Jupiter asked, not knowing if she wanted to really know the answer. Her head was spinning, so ridiculously overwhelmed with this information. Rowena Ravenclaw was her _grandmother._

"Because the Grey Lady did not only tell your mother. She told Voldemort whilst he was a student here. He tried, many times, to get to you. But only those with true, loving intentions at heart could reach you. Of course, the idea was thrilling- raising the child with the purest blood in Europe for evil intentions- but then he got bored and moved onto other ideas."

"But why my parents?" Jupiter whispered, horrified at the idea of Voldemort doing that to her.

"He knew of your parents- knew of their capabilities with magic, and how they were related to the order. The moment he spotted the blue hair, I think he thought that it was the fabled child of Helena Ravenclaw."

"So he killed my parents... Because of a suspicion? Of a _hunch _that it might of been me?" Jupiter hissed, tugging at her hair roots.

"Yes."

"_How am I supposed to deal with this?_ " Jupiter threw her hands up in the air, and paced around the room. Suddenly it didn't seem so bright and happy anymore. The information was literally drowning her. She had the purest blood in Britain. Snorting, nothing to be proud of, she thought. It would only get her into trouble with the greedy.

Dumbledore watched her internal struggle sadly. He wished not to tell her, but it would do well for her to be prepared for the evil that may come her way simply for being born. What a ridiculous world, he sighed.

"May I express the deepest need for you to keep this a secret between you and I, Miss Flora. If Voldemort were ever to get a hold of your being alive, he would seek you out just to kill you, for the competition. He felt threatened by your parents that day, I know."

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Shouldn't my last name be Ravenclaw?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her. "Oh, but it is, Jupiter."

Jupiter's eyes bulged. "How?"

"You are down on official ministry papers as "Jupiter Flora Ravenclaw"."

"How come, then, when the minister addressed me, he called me 'Miss Flora'? So Flora is only my middle name?"

"I suppose, of sorts. More of a double surname. But, you are down on all official papers as being a Ravenclaw."

"That's something to be proud of, I suppose. People will find it a bit weird that I'm in Gryffindor, rather than Ravenclaw, though. I still don't understand why people have been calling me Jupiter Flora for so long," Jupiter said thoughtfully. Personally, she thought she was dealing with these revelations very well. In fact, it made her feel quite arrogant.

"Indeed they may. I will check the papers... I think your parents _may _have put a charm on you, so that if your name is written, it simply _appears _that your real second name isn't there. I will see to it immediately."

"Um... Thanks, sir. Thank you for telling me this. At least I know why they sheltered me so much now."

Dumbledore smiled serenely at her. "You are powerful, Jupiter Ravenclaw." Jupiter's heart gave a little leap at the second name. "Your parents loved you dearly, and you them, and I think love is what makes a family, rather than blood. You may leave."

"Thank you." Jupiter inclined her head and quickly left the office.

XxXxXxxXxXXx

Jupiter walked quickly through the corridors. It was pitch black outside, and it was probably after curfew. She had been there for hours. She sighed at the new burden she was carrying. Jupiter never liked having secrets, but now she must have the biggest one of all. Jupiter smiled suddenly. It was a pretty cool secret though. She was not one to let inane things get her down- she had her head screwed on, luckily. Unlike that odd blonde girl she had seen in the corridors today, whom had told her to "Check for Nargles this Christmas" Hm. Maybe she would. Nargles certainly sounded rather frightening.

"Oh look what we have here. The new girl."

Jupiter turned around, raising her eyebrows at the troll-looking boy. He was being flanked by 4 other Slytherins, who were leering at her. They looked far older than her- seventh years?

She smiled at them. "Hello,"

They all laughed at this. Jupiter frowned. "What do you want?" Jupiter snapped. Fuck being friendly. She knew they had bad intentions- she could sense it. Sense their excitement and their filthy minds.

The troll boy stepped forward. "Do you want a bit of Flint, baby? We've seen you around. You might be odd looking with your hair, but we think it's rather fetching," He breathed. He stunk of shit. He was also less than a meter from her now.

"I doubt even the toilet would want a 'bit of Flint' as you so delightfully put it, especially due to that foul odour you are emitting," Jupiter sniffed, smirking at him.

"Why you cheeky little slut." The Slytherins stepped forward.

"We'll teach you some fucking manners, you whore- I bet you're a mudblood, aren't you?" One of them growled at her.

"I'm a pureblood, actually, you fucking imbecile. You'd be surprised. You won't teach me any _fucking _manners because you're going to _fuck _off unless you want to get hurt."

They burst out laughing, wands raised. "Like you could hurt us. There are five of us, one of you, and you're a sixth year. You can't do _shit." _

XxXxxXxXxXx

Fred and George were still chuckling quietly as they meandered the corridors after curfew. Filch had no idea that they'd replaced all his hair lotion with Bubotubar pus. It'd leave him with a nice orange sheen to his delicious bald spot for weeks.

Turning a corner, they stopped in their tracks. Jupiter was surrounded by 5 other Slytherins, and they looked about to do some damage, both simultaneously pulled out their wands, when they ground to a halt at the scene.

Jupiter had whipped out her wand, merely flicking it the tiniest centimetre, and all _five _Slytherins went sprawling on the floor. They growled, getting back up, but she raised a hand and dropped it suddenly to the floor, and they were pinned to the ground. Inching closer, they watched in awe as she controlled their movements with a single hand, whilst flicking her wand over them. Their robes popped open, revealing chubby chests.

Jupiter, unaware to the twins gawping at her, proceeded to write her name in boils cursively, across the Slytherins chest. They gasped in the pain and spat at her, and she just smirked and did it slower. Finishing on the last slytherin, Jupiter made to walk away. Turning around and spotting the twins, she raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Come here, and look at these pathetic twats that thought they'd have a _bit of fun _with me tonight," She grinned.

Fred and George walked forward, gaping in awe at the blue haired girl.

"Jupe... This is _fantastic. _Will those scar?" Fred said hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so. So," She turned and addressed the Slytherins who were still pinned to the floor, glaring daggers. "If you ever try and hurt me again, or actually.. If I even find out you do it to anyone.. I'll make sure my name isn't on your fat chests next time. It'll be somewhere much, much worse. Maybe you should stop thinking with it?" She smirked at them, and, releasing the spell, she walked away, linking arms with Fred and George as she went.

"That was fun," Jupiter said happily. Both twins stared down at her, looked up at each other, shrugged at the same time and laughed.

"You are a force to be reckoned with, our dear Jupiter." George said fondly.

Fred beamed. "I never thought to sign our names.. George," He addressed his brother seriously, "We need to do this in future. How will others know of our art?"

"I do not know, my darling Fred. Should we put little hearts around our names, or maybe just some delicate stars?"

"I'm personally favouring the little hearts.. It shows depth and love... A true _passion." _

Jupiter and George burst out laughing, Fred trying desperately to keep a straight face. He glanced down at Jupiter, and she looked up at the same moment. A second passed and then Jupiter winked. They had arrived at the common room in no time at all.

Jupiter hugged them both, "Thanks for walking me back, pricks." Then she ran up the staircase.

Fred turned to George. They raised an identical eyebrow at each other. "Did you even ask her why she was out so late?" Fred said,

"No." George grinned sheepishly. "We were a bit distracted by her awesome and slightly sexy dominating behaviour over the Slytherins, it seems,"

"Yeah..." Fred mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jupiter lay in bed, surrounded by her hangings that she'd drawn. It made her a safe cocoon. Fred's eyes played on her mind. The way he'd smiled down at her... She'd heard from the girls that Fred and George were renowned for their ruggish good looks, how the girls swooned over their smiles... Jupiter laughed quietly. They'd fucking love that if she told them.

She turned, smiling into her pillow. Her heart was filled with a fondness and a happiness she'd never felt before. She understood suddenly, why Dumbledore had said families were made from love rather than blood. She felt as though her group of friends were now her family. She loved them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Angelina smirked at Jupiter and Katie over her cup. They both were leaning on identical hands, and both were drooling at Lee Jordan from across the table. Raising both legs, Angelina sent an identical kick into both shins.

"OW! Ange, you fucking bint-"

Angelina was overcome with silent laughter, "Maybe if you weren't drooling in your breakfasts over a certain deliciously chocolate friend of ours, you would appreciate me more."

Katie had the decency to look sheepish. Jupiter just winked at her and continued to stare. Katie and Angelina shook their heads at her, laughing. She was quite the flirt.

Jupiter willed Lee to turn around so she could read his mind when he looked at her. That was a dirty secret- she _may _have been able to learn to control her leglimency, as she'd later learned it was called, so she could have a sneak peek. So far, he wasn't turning around. Damnit. Fuck-a-doodle-doo.

Fred plopped down next to her. "Why are you staring at Lee like that?" He smirked.

"Not now, Fred, I am trying to read his mind,"

He barked out a laugh. "You are _so _fucking weird."

"Not weird, Fred. It's true. He's thinking about talking to Harry."

"That's a load of bullshit, Jupie- you already know that because he _is _talking to Harry," Fred shook his head at her smiling.

"Exactly! So am I wrong? Noooope. Suck on that, my favourite twin." She smiled at him, winked, and left.

Fred gaped after her. How did she manage to give that little twist of his stomach every time she winked at him? And that smile.. Her lips, perfectly shaped, curving into a smile that she directed at him.. He sighed happily. Then shook himself out of his reverie. He sounded like a girl, so what if he had a soft spot for the witch? She was gorgeous. It was hard not to. And judging by the amount of male students staring dreamily at her as she left, he was not the only one.

Jupiter smirked inwardly as she walked up the stairs. After 16 years without boys, she was rather enjoying having them. She'd had recent escapades with various male students in vacant broom cupboards, and had left them once she'd thoroughly snogged them, leaving them vacantly staring after her, smiling, and covered in her lipstick.

She had DADA next. Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sounded pretty legit, seeing as the fate her parents had come to involved the darkest wizard of all. She met Fred and George on the way. Jupiter eyed them. "How'd you get here so quick? I left before you two."

"After you've been at Hogwarts for as long as we have-" George began,

"You start to learn the secrets of the school." Fred finished, grinning cheekily.

"So, is this teacher alright?" Jupiter asked, changing the subject.

Fred shrugged, then his face darkened. "We don't know. But apparently, according to people who've already had her, she gives the worst detentions, and she doesn't let you use an ounce of magic in class."

Jupiter glanced at him, eyebrows raised. "How the fuck are you supposed to learn Defence if you don't use magic?"

"That's what we've been asking ourselves on the way up here, Jupe. C'mon, I guess we'll find out now," George said regretfully, opening the door for them.

The woman at the front was plump, and pink. Those were the first impressions of Professor Umbridge that Jupiter had and they would stick in her mind for the rest of her life. Remarkably toad like in her appearance, she eyed Jupiter's hair with an air of disgust as Jupiter sat next to the twins.

"Hello class," She greeted, her voice sounding somewhat like she'd been sucking on Helium Sweets from Zonko's. Fred visibly winced at the noise, George rubbed his ears and Jupiter felt a headache coming on. Around them, the other people in the class had similar reactions.

"I'd like you to open your books to page one. There will be no need for magic."

Jupiter felt a wave of anger course through her. She recognised this woman as the one that had droned on during her first Hogwarts feast at the start of the year. Smiling slightly, she remembered watching Angelina fall asleep, and her hair fall into a bowl of soup.

"Excuse me, Professor," Jupiter lifted her hand. Umbridge turned her tiny little piggy eyes on her.

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"I cannot help but wonder how we are supposed to learn defence if we are learning it from a book?" Jupiter asked, just as sweetly. She felt magic tingle through her fingers.

"Why would you need to learn magical defence, dear? What are you afraid of?" Umbridge smiled. There was a hint of a sneer there, now.

"Voldemort, of course, you ignorant woman." The whole class seemed to start laughing, but then were silent when Umbridge turned her furious eyes on them.

"What is your name, you ridiculous child?" She snapped, walking towards Jupiter.

"Jupiter."

"Your _full _name."

"Jupiter Flora Ravenclaw." Jupiter retorted, watching the colour drain from Umbridge's face happily.

"R-Ravenclaw?"

Jupiter sneered sarcastically. "Yes, _Ravenclaw." _

Other people in the class seemed to be having similar reactions to Umbridge, muttering amongst themselves and looking at Jupiter, confused.

"You are a descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw?" Umbridge stuttered. Jupiter laughed at her.

"Yeah. Pretty direct, actually," Jupiter waved a hand. "But you don't need to know that."

Instantly Umbridge's face darkened. Then she smiled happily.

"Detention! My wonderful dear, you will have detention every night this week, from 8 o'clock onwards. I hope you learn your lesson afterwards." Umbridge grinned maniacally. Jupiter smiled back.

"I look forward to it."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Angelina, Fred, George and Katie ran to keep up with Jupiter's furious walking.

"Stupid fucking pink bint, stupid fucking _pink _bint, _STUPID FUCKING PINK BINT," _Jupiter shouted angrily.

"What was that in there, Jupe?" Angelina asked hurriedly.

"What was what? She's fucking annoying! Am I the only one that thought that? How can she think that Voldemort isn't, isn't, isn't- UGH" Jupiter threw her hands in the air.

"You're a descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw?" Katie ventured. The others turned to Jupiter almost accusingly.

"Yeah.. I only properly found out yesterday though. That's why I was out late," She added to Fred and George who nodded identically.

"But.. How?" George asked.

Jupiter shrugged. "It's a very long story. It's also a secret- I can't tell any of you how I came to be, if that's what you call it." She laughed bitterly.

Angelina gave Jupiter a quick hug. "Come on. Let's go and get some lunch. Dealing with evil blobs of pink makes me hungry," She grinned fleetingly, making them all laugh.

It was with a heavy, and very angry heart, that Jupiter stood outside Umbridge's office that night. Fred and George had tried to cheer her up all day... They all had. But it was pretty daunting to have to face the toad after all day with her friends.

Umbridge opened the door and smiled sickly. Jupiter tried to swallow the vomit that threatened to explode from her mouth.

"Why don't you come in, Miss, _ah_, _Ravenclaw." _The bitch said her name patronisingly. Jupiter breathed hard out of her nose and went to sit at the desk. There was a red quill and a long roll of parchment on it. Jupiter looked up and narrowed her eyes at the pink lady who was smiling at her.

"Where is the ink?"

"Ah, I was hoping you'd ask that. Ahem, well, I think you won't really need it for this _particular _type of detention. Please write 'I will respect my superiors'," Umbridge simpered happily.

"How many times?" Jupiter muttered, picking up the quill.

"As long as it takes, Miss Ravenclaw. Hurry on."

Jupiter began to write. As she had suspected, she felt the tingling on the back of her hand and she gritted her teeth in rage. A fucking blood quill? Oh she thought she'd _scar _her students, did she? Well, she'd change that.

Smirking to herself and ignoring the growing pain, Jupiter wrote 'My superiors are not pink toads' over and over again. Whilst she knew she could heal the wound by waving her hand, she felt like she'd rather keep the scar.

At the end of the night, Jupiter nonchalantly tapped the edge of the paper with her wand, changing the words to the ones specified by Umbridge. Her cuts, however, remained the same. Luckily her hand was so drenched in blood that you couldn't even read the fucking things.

Umbridge looked up from whatever the shit she was doing and smiled happily at the angry, petite blue haired witch in front of her. "You may go. Same time tomorrow!"

When Jupiter eventually got back to the common room, it was not without any hardship. Her hand was really hurting, and she'd even tried to heal it with magic- it wouldn't heal. It just stopped bleeding, but hurt all the more. That sick bitch must have cursed the quill.

"Jupe?" The twins voice said simultaneously.

"I wish you'd stop doing that. It's kinda creepy." Jupiter sighed and made her way through the deserted common room towards the twins, wondering why they were up so late. She didn't have long to wait for her answer.

"We've been up all night laying dungbombs on the staircase tomorrow.. They only explode when a certain person walks by.. Like say Filch. Or Snape." The twins giggled girlishly. Jupiter could only manage a smirk, gritting her teeth. Fuck. Fuuuuck.

"Wait, Jupiter, what the hell is going on with your hand?" George asked, grabbing her hand so sharply that Jupiter cried out.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry.. Did _she _do this?" George whispered in a hushed voice. Fred stared at the wound, all colour and humour gone, pale.

"Blood quill. Cursed, too. She enchanted it so you can only stop the bleeding, not the pain. She wanted it to hurt, and to leave a scar. I tried to heal it." Jupiter murmured. She felt somewhat guilty for causing the clear horror and worry that was etched across their faces. She sat down, facing them.

"Please don't report it, or tell anyone. I have this weird pride thing where I deal with things alone. I want this bitch to be beaten down by _me." _Jupiter hissed the last sentence and the twins were taken aback. Glancing at each other nervously, they nodded.

"Only 'cus we'd be the same. Plus, we're bound to get detentions by that woman." Fred smiled at her. Jupiter's heart thumped as he did, and she grinned a bit too happily back.

* * *

**So what do you think? That's why Jupiter's so powerful.. But don't you think she's being a little naive, telling Umbridge.. Knowing she reports back to the Minister.. Who basically reports to Voldemort.. What will happen if you-know-who hears of her powers? Uh oh. Tut tut!**

**Teaser:**

_"Come on a date with me." Fred grinned at her._

**Please review. It makes me write more often. 3**_  
_

**-Georgie **

**OH AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! APART FROM MY OWN CHARACTERS**


End file.
